


Two Cake Pops Please

by ice_bear_wants_a_latte



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BFF!Annabeth, Cake pops, M/M, coffee shop au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_bear_wants_a_latte/pseuds/ice_bear_wants_a_latte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is expensive but Annabeth's determined to be an architect and Percy's determined to help her any way he can, even if it means stealing a few wallets and maybe even a kiss or two. Or "kissed them as a distraction while stealing their wallet au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Cake Pops Please

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely.”

“I don’t know Percy. I’ve spent my whole life judging people-”

“Wow Annabeth-”

“Shut up Seaweed Brain. I just don’t think he’s into guys. I’m a safe bet.”

“Well I think he is. And you are totally not his type.”

“Blonde with boobs and legs?” Annabeth answered and they both chuckled.

“Trust me, he’s not into blondes. He’s a dark hair kind of guy.”

“If he even likes guys.”

“Which he does.”

“So you think.”

“Come on. Trust me Annie.”

“Are you sure Percy?”

“Yes!” Percy laughed in exasperation.

“Alright but if we don’t have electricity for the next few weeks it’s on you.”

“I know, I know.” Percy trailed his eyes over their chosen target again.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

“What if he’s already taken? And he rejects me?”

“He’s not dating anyone. Trust me.”

“But how can you know?”

“Because I can tell. He hasn’t had sex in weeks.”

“Just because he hasn’t had sex, doesn’t mean he’s not taken.”

“Well if he is taken, it’s not going so well. I think he’ll welcome an advance from a cute guy.”

“What if he’s asexual? Or what if he doesn’t like guys after all? What if-”

“Percy. What’s wrong?”

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong. Why would you think anything’s wrong? How-”

“Because I know you. Normally you’re willing to flirt with anything that has legs-”

“Rude.”

“So what’s wrong?” Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “I’m not letting this go until you tell me.” Percy sighed and shrugged before mumbling something into his coffee. “I can’t hear you Percy.”

“He’s cute.” Percy mumbled with a pout that turned into a scowl when Annabeth smiled.

“Then it’ll make it all the more easier. Come on. I’m hungry for something more than gas station coffee and stolen muffins.” Percy ducked his head to hide his grin and slid out of his seat. He glanced at his shoe and headed towards the queue where the target was still standing in the ridiculous long line. It was relatively easy to fake tripping; Annabeth always said he had two left feet. He even let out a startled yelp as he fell against the man, hands briefly wandering to find the man’s wallet. After he located it in the man’s coat pocket-easy- he straightened with a flustered look on his face.

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I’m such a klutz. My ex-boyfriend was always telling me to tie my shoes-” Percy watched the man’s face very carefully to see if there was an repulsion, “-but I can never seem to remember.”

“It’s fine.” The man said with a friendly smile. Percy let his eyes trail the man up and down and let a flirtatious smile grace his face.

“Hi.” Percy said.

“Hi.” the man’s eyebrows raised slightly in amusement.

“I’m Percy.”

“Jason.”

“So what brings you here?”

“Coffee . . . ?” Jason couldn’t keep the amused smirk off of his face and just as Percy couldn’t keep the blush off of his.

“Oh, yeah but . . . like, what kinda of coffee? Decaf? Light roast? Caffe Latte . . . um . . . cappuccino? Or maybe you’re just here for the cake pops.”

“You caught me. I come here every morning just to buy overpriced cake pops.”

“Every morning?”

“Yeah I work just down the street.”

“Oh? Where do you work?” Percy had stepped back after the false trip but now he began to inch forward.

“A law firm.”

“You a lawyer?” Percy bit his lip and looked up through his eye lashes.

“An intern.” Jason answered with a chuckle.

“An intern? You seem a little old to be an intern.”

“And how old do I look to you?” Jason asked and Percy realized he’d backed himself into a wall.

“Oh . . . um . . . I didn’t mean . . . you don’t look old you just look . . . old . . . er?” There was a moment of awkward silence between them before Percy took a bold move forward and hoped it paid off. “I like older men.” Jason laughed and Percy breathed relieved.

“I’m twenty-two.”

“Twenty-two?!”

“Yes. Maybe it’s the glasses. My ex-girlfriend always told me they made me look like an old man.”

“Ex?” Percy asked with a hopeful grin and Jason laughed again.

“Yes. Ex.”

“So . . . is that the only way your door swings?” Percy asked and before they could continue their conversation the cashier spoke up.

“I can help whoever’s next.”

“Join me for coffee?” Jason asked, one eyebrow raised and Percy responded with a grin. Jason stepped up to the counter and ordered a Carmel Latte then looked over his should expectingly at Percy.

“I-I couldn’t . . . you don’t have to-”

“If you’re so intent on flirting with me, the least I can do is buy you a drink first.” Jason said with a smirk. Percy hesitated but he didn’t have the money to afford anything so he relented. 

“Carmel Latte sounds good.” He answered with a smile and Jason turned back to the cashier.

“Make that two Carmel Lattes. And two cake pops.” Percy’s smile turned into a grin and he followed Jason to a booth, casting a look over his shoulder at Annabeth who held her thumbs up in encouragement. Percy slid into the booth opposite of Jason and the young man handed him a cake pop. “To eat while we wait.” The chocolate cake pop was delicious and Percy couldn’t help the small moan that escaped him. Jason chuckled and Percy flushed red. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled around his cake pop and Jason waved his hand.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Who wouldn’t? It’s cake on a stick. Like a lollipop cake. A lolli-cake.”

“Or a cake pop?” Jason suggested and Percy blushed again. Thankfully the barista called out their drinks and Jason went to retrieve them. Percy glanced at Annabeth and scowled when he saw her laughing at him. He gratefully took his drink from Jason when the man returned and sipped happily. “So, I told you how old I was. How old are you?”

“Twenty-two. But I’ll be twenty-three in a couple of weeks.” They continued to chat about random things until the coffee was gone.

“Well I should probably get back to the firm. I’m not usually gone this long.”

“Oh! Sorry!”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“Let me walk you out.”

“Thank you.” Jason stood and Percy followed him out the door, pulse quickening. “I had fun. We sho-” Percy pressed his lips against Jason’s as his hands wandering to the man’s left coat pocket. Percy was in the process of transferring the wallet to his own jacket when a hand wrapped around his wrist and Jason pulled back from the kiss. Percy looked up nervously into the man’s eyes and saw only amusement, not a hint of anger. “Nice try. I might not have been born in New York, but I was raised in a city.”

“I’m sorry! Please don’t call the cops! I was only-” Percy rambled in a panic.

“How much do you need?” Jason interrupted.

“I-what?” Percy was thrown. He must have heard incorrectly.

“How much do you need?”

“No, I couldn’t-”

“How much do you need?” Jason repeated.

“I don’t-”

“How. Much. Do. You. Need. I won’t ask you again. You don’t want to create a scene do you?” Percy bowed his head and swallowed whatever pride he had left.

“One fifty.” He muttered and Jason opened his wallet and pulled out the cash.

“What’s it for?” Jason asked sounding very casual.

“Electricity.” Jason paused in his counting.

“You have enough for food?” Jason asked and Percy shrugged.

“We’ll get by. We both get free meals from our work.” Percy said but Jason added another twenty anyway.

“We?” He asked and Percy blanched.

“I . . . uh . . . don’t-”

“Is it that blonde that you were sitting with when I came in?” Percy could only nod and Jason nodded in response.

“Is she your girlfriend?”

“N-no. We’re just friends.” Jason nodded once more and finished counting the cash. 

“Here.”

“I-I can’t-”

“Yes. You can. You need it. And I’m offering. So take it.” He held out the cash and Percy took it gently from his hand. Then Jason leaned in and planted a kiss on Percy’s cheek. “As I was saying earlier, I had fun. Let’s do this again sometime.” And with that Jason walked away, back to his firm just a few doors down. Percy slipped the cash into his pocket and felt something already there. He pulled out a business card to Jason’s firm that had a number hastily scrawled onto the back and the words “Call Me”. Percy put the card back into his pocket with a smile, absent mindedly wondering when Jason had the time to write it.


End file.
